Collar Stains
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: Carol, that was her name, it seemed like it was more of a blonde's name but he wasn't one to judge. Her lips were a candy apple red; probably just as sweet, he bet.


He had come here after another long day at work, expecting to drink himself stupid until the noise in the bar became

a dull hum.

But, someone else had other ideas, a _very _pretty someone.

It all happened so naturally it almost didn't feel real.

The bartender slid him a fresh glass of scotch, saying that it was a gift from a generous lady across the room.

Stefan glanced over his shoulder to see where the barman was pointing, his blue eyes closing in on a shapely

brunette; chocolate brown hair done up in a bun, long, slender legs decorated with a black pencil skirt.

His attention was brought up to her shy, painted smile when she waved her hand.

It was rather coy of her to tilt her head sideways like that, her eyes fixed on him as she sipped at her glass, but he got

the message just fine.

He didn't feel much like chatting, not that he could probably hear her, anyway, so he tilted his head in the direction

of the hall in the back; leaving the decision up to her.

She approved, judging from the way she grinned and threw her head back to finish off the remnants of her martini;

stepping down from her stool and smoothing down her skirt.

Stefan tossed back his own drink, fighting the urge to cough when the chilled contents tickled the back of his throat;

getting up from his seat to follow his newfound companion, smiling in return just as she glanced over her shoulder

to throw him another smile.

This woman knew what she wanted, he liked that, a lot of dames liked to keep him guessing and it was a game he

wasn't very good at.

She rested her back against the wall, her hand playing with his tie when he found himself getting too close.

Her lips were a candy apple red; probably just as sweet, he bet.

She was talking to him, but he could only catch a few words over the clatter of someone's game of pool, the clatter

of the polished balls echoing in the smoke-ridden room.

He let her talk, women were a lot happier when they felt safe and comfortable.

Her grip prevented him from standing upright, though, so he rested a palm on the wall beside her head; taking

advantage of her sweet talk and getting a better look at her.

Her long, dark eyelashes coveted the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen.

He was sure they were blue, but they almost looked like silver by how they contrasted with her mascara.

Silver, like a bullet in the chamber of his gun.

And they sure had his heart racing…

Carol, that was her name, it seemed like it was more of a blonde's name but he wasn't one to judge.

She pulled sharply on his green tie, her full lips cushioning the impact.

Stefan cupped Carol's cheek as he deepened the kiss, his lips pulling into a grin when her fingertips brushed against

the hairs on the back of his neck.

He couldn't tell if her lips tasted like cherries or if his mind was playing tricks on him, but it was an illusion he

loved getting lost in.

Her lips were soft, like roses.

And they had a bite to them.

It was startling at first, but it was something he could get used to.

If this kept up, they would both be singing under the pale moonlight.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

This is the third noir drabble request I had received back in November, but I had gotten rather busy and hadn't

gotten around to writing it until just a couple hours ago.

Finally, Stefan gets the girl for once, that poor guy had the most rotten luck in the game (save for Cole)!

I might have a couple more, I'll have to check and see – later, when I'm not bushed…

To answer the anon who commented on Mean Streets, thank you so much!

I still plan on writing that ColexStefan wedding fic, but I can only write stories that I'm in the mood for – so a lot of

really awesome ideas get set on the back burner until I'm ready.

I wish that didn't happen, but, there isn't much I can do about it…

Next year, I'd love to write a series for LA Noire, but I'm not sure how to go about it.

I don't know if it would be a prequel or sequel for the game, or if it'll be a character building series for one

particular character or a series of them. Ugh, so many ideas!

But anyway, that's a goal I have, we'll just have to see what happens.

Lin


End file.
